Falling Angel, Rising Demon
by AuthorOfRequiems
Summary: Hinata is feeling lonely and rejected as she continues to grow up without the support of her family. Can a certain Sand ninja with a similar life help her feel loved? GaaraXHinata DISCONTINUED
1. Loneliness and Sympathy

This is my second fanfiction. Instead of Neji and Hinata, this story focuses around Gaara and Hinata. Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto does.

Now on to chapter one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Falling Angel, Rising Demon Chapter 1: Loneliness and Sympathy 

Hinata stood on top og a large, grassy hill within Konoha. Her pale eyes scanned her surroundings until they stopped on a certain location: the Hyuuga compound.

The young 19 year old girl felt her eyes fill tears. She could just see her father and the rest of the Hyuuga clan go on with daily life without even noticing she was gone.

'Not that they would even care if they did notice,' thought Hinata, sadly.

Turning away from her home (more like a prison), Hinata directed her thoughts to herself. Closing her eyes tightly, she had to ask herself: "Why should they care?"

"Why should anyone care? All I am is just a hindrance. Extra baggage. An annoyance."

Hinata's eyes could no longer hold back the tears that they were trying to desperately withhold. Pulling her large jacket tighter around her, Hinata let her all to familiar tears fall freely as she scolded herself inwardly for being a failure.

"All I am is weak and pathetic," Hinata aloud in a raspy voice. "Damn it! Why do I have to be this way? Why can't I strong like Shino and Kiba? Or confident like Naruto?"

Hinata's thin shoulders shook with silent sobs. Little did the Hyuuga heir, she was being watched…

XXXXX

Gaara stood in nearby tree watching Hinata cry. His normally emotionless eyes and cold heart were filled with sorrow and sympathy for the girl beneath him. Gaara closed his eyes. Somehow, he found himself relating his and Hinata's lives. They were not all too different.

Both had uncaring fathers and equally uncaring families. Both their mothers were the only ones who truly cared and now they were both dead. Hinata was looked upon as weak and a hold up. Gaara was viewed as a monster and a threat. Both were not looked upon with pride or love from the ones they both wanted to please.

And yet they were different.

Hinata was kind and caring. She hated to fight and always tried to bring peace. The young, dark haired girl constantly insisted that the weight of the world be on her shoulders instead of her friends; she was always putting others' feelings before her own.

Gaara was cold and hateful. He loved death and only felt alive when his sand and hands were stained with the blood of another. He could care less about those around them and how they felt.

She was innocence and purity while he was darkness and hatred. She was light and he was dark. They were very different and yet very similar at the same time.

Maybe that was why Gaara felt drawn to Hinata.

Opening his aquamarine eyes, Gaara noticed that Hinata had stopped crying. Shaking a piece of dark red hair out of his eyes, the young Sand Jounin saw that Hinata was now staring blankly in front of her.

He could see the loneliness and sadness in her pale orbs. Her long, navy blue hair blew around her, covering part of her face. This did nothing to hide the emotions Hinata was feeling. Gaara heard himself say his name under his breath.

XXXX

Ignoring the hair that had fallen in face, Hinata's gaze missed the dark haired boy watching her. Instead, her eyes drifted to the sky where she could see storm clouds forming.

As the first drops of rain began to fall, the Hyuuga heir slowly stood up. Tucking her blue hair behind her ear, Hinata took one last glance at the sky. Turning slowly on her heel, Hinata began to walk back to the Hyuuga compound.

All the way home, a pair of light blue eyes lined with black watched her with interest…


	2. Dreams

Okay guys, here goes chapter two!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

Thanks guys for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTE: This chapter takes place one month after the last one

Hinata writhed in her sleep. Her face was contorted in pain, her hands clutched the now sweat soaked sheets that enclosed her body. She would let out an occasional whimper of fear or an incoherent phrase as the nightmare enveloped her even more…

"_W-why are you doing this?"_

_Hinata crouched in the corner as her cousin, Neji, stood over her, one hand glowing with chakra. He was glaring at her, occasionally kicking his defensless cousin in the stomach, causing her to spit up blood._

"_Please stop! Neji why?" Hinata cried out in pain._

"_Get up and face me, Main House bitch!" Neji yelled. When Hinata did not comply, he kicked her again. Still she did not get up. Roaring in fury, Neji grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground and against the wall._

"_Nii-san…Why are you doing this?" Hinata choked out._

"_Because you are weak and deserve to die. No one would care if you were to die, they would attend your funeral out of formality and then get back on with their lives."_

_Struggling in her cousin's tight grip and quickly losing air, Hinata felt her eyes fill with tears. Looking at Neji, her pale orbs shining, she managed to whisper: "Why?"_

"_Who needs a reason?" He answered in a cold voice. Neji then thrust his hand at her chest, right where her heart was. He smiled maliciously when her blood dripped onto her hand and face._

_Throwing her to the ground, he kicked her one more time and smirked when he saw that her chest was no longer moving._

Back in her room, Hinata arched her back and cried out, her breaths quick and sharp. And through all this horror, the innocent Hyuuga girl still could not wake herself from the nightmare that was engulfing her mind. Unsucseful in freeing herself from this hell, the dream continued and Hinata was faced with more terror.

Hinata now ran through a dark forest. Her face and body had many cuts on it and she was beginning to limp from the pain of a gash on her right leg. But still she continued to run. She was panting and sweat and blood clouded her vision as her sore legs carried her far away.

_Over head, the full moon shone down, but did not offer its light to Hinata. It laughed at her futile attempts to escape the monster that was chasing her. The trees reached out and scratched the young girl and tipped her with their roots as the speed through the forest. A sudden howl close by made her eyes widen in fear and her legs move faster even though they were burning with pain._

_Suddenly she was hurled against a tree and before she could react to hands had pinned her arms to her sides and her back up against the tree. Hinata screamed out when she felt her attackers sharp nails pierce the flesh on her arms._

_Opening her eyes, Hinata stared back at the red striped face of the boy whom she thought was her friend._

"_You know Hinata? This is really fun watching you writhe in pain," Kiba snarled. "And the way your eyes reflect fear and betrayl is something I love."_

"_Kiba, please, let go of me!" Hinata pleaded._

"_Why should I? His grip on her tightend, causing more blood to flow from her wounds._

_Reaching up, Kiba slowly cut a deep gash across Hinata's cheek. Bringing his face closer to hers, he whispered in a chilling voice, "Did I mention how much I love the taste of your blood?" Kiba then licked the blood on her face causing Hinata to shiver._

"_Kiba…Don't…" she whimpered._

"_I'm really NOT going to miss you," Kiba said as he started to laugh._

_Taking his clawed hand, he sliced Hinata's throat and licked the blood that had sprayed on his face, laughing the entire time. Hinata's lifeless body slumped to the ground, her blue hair covering her bloodied face. Kiba walked off, not even giving Hinata's body a second glance._

And so it continued on like that for the rest of the night. Hinata endured painful and emotionless deaths, all brought upon her by the ones whom she trusted: Shino, Kurenai-Sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten. Everyone. She tossed and turned, begging for this nightmare to be over, but she couldn't make it go away. It seemed that even in her sleep now, Hinata was forced to suffer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched Hinata toss and turn in her bed. He had watched many people sleep during the night, Hinata being one of his more frequent stops, and yet he had never seen someone have such a terrible nightmare.

He sat on her windowsill as the dark haired Hyuuga girl continued to clutch at her sheets and moan. Gaara started to walk towards her when she began to cry out more. As he slowly approached the bed, he was startled when Hinata suddenly screamed. "No! Please make it stop!" Tears began to stream down her face as she cried in her sleep.

The red haired Sand nin bent over the Leaf kunoichi, examining her pain ridden features. He absent mindedly reached up and brushed away some navy hair that had fallen in her face. His rough hand cupped her jaw line; his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Why do people like to sleep? What good is there to welcome when you close eyes and drift off into slumber?" Gaara asked a sleeping Hinata. "I have watched many people sleep and very few of them have a peaceful night."

For once, Gaara had something to thank Shukaku for and that was not being able to sleep. Lifting his other hand up to the symbol on his forehead Gaara's thoughts yet again drifted to his unstable and cursed life. Closing his eyes, he cursed his father and everyone else who had made his life miserable. "Damn them…" he muttered under his breath.

His eyes shot open when he felt something soft rub against his hand.

Looking down he saw that Hinata's nightmare had apparently ended and she was dreaming peacefully. Her face had rubbed up the hand that Gaara had placed on her cheek. A small smile played across her features.

A smirk formed itself on Gaara's lips.

"Foolish girl. You are two naïve to realize that you are seeking comfort in a monster."

Standing up, he walked back towards the window. When he looked back at Hinata, his face no longer held a smirk, but a look of sadness.

"But sometimes I wish that I wasn't a monster and that you would seek comfort from me when you were awake. If you did, I could finally have a purpose in life."

Leaping out into the cold night, Gaara quickly discarded his wish that Hinata would seek comfort in him. For it was obvious, wasn't it? Who could even begin to remotely like a monster such as himself?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if this chapter was a bit ssslllooowww. This chapter was an ass to write. Well review and give me suggestions for the next chapter! Love you guys!

-TheUnknownDead


	3. Meetings

Sorry if my chapters are short, but I want to get the chapters out to you guys ASAP.

BTW, school starts up soon for me ((July 25th to be exact)) so I wont be able to update that much. The good news is I'll be an 8th grader!

Okay, well enjoy chapter three! Oh and thanks **Elisa7692 **for the suggestion! It kind of comes into play in this chapter.

Well on with the story!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Meetings 

Hinata leaned up against the training log, breathing heavily. She had been training for 3 hours straight and had pushed herself to the limit. She had used up all of her chakra and was thoroughly exhausted.

Her baggy jacket lay to the side. She had abandoned due to the heat and had continued to train in her purple shirt with her fish net undershirt.

Her blue hair was held up in a bun, but most of it had fallen out of it and now lay over her shoulders.

Hinata's eyes shot open when she heard a twig crack nearby. Turning her head towards the direction of the sound, Hinata could discern nothing in the blackness of the night.

Fear enveloped her. If it was an enemy, she had no chakra left to fight and little strength either. She couldn't even use Byakugan to see if there was even anyone hiding in the trees nearby.

'Calm down, Hinata. It was probably just an animal,' she told herself, trying to remain focused. Sighing, Hinata leaned against the tree again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Damn it! Did she see me?' Gaara thought wildly.

For about a week now Gaara had been watching Hinata train and for a week he had wanted to know why she pushed herself so hard. What point was there to train so hard that she bleed? The Sand nin wanted to know why.

He had been observing Hinata just like he always did when he had leapt from the tree he was hiding in and landed on the stick, causing it to snap. His head shot towards Hinata and he could barely make out her face as she turned her head towards him.

Standing in the darkness, Gaara stood silently watching Hinata until she turned her head away. Breathing a sigh of relief, he scolded himself for being afraid if Hinata had seen him or not.

Didn't he like to see people cringe in fear before him? Didn't he love to hear people beg his forgiveness for getting in his way before running off? Yes, he loved that feeling of striking fear into the hearts of others, but from Hinata, he wanted acceptance.



Clutching his head, Gaara tried to drown out the ranting of Shukaku. But he knew he was right. Why would Hinata accept him? He was a monster, a cold-blooded killer who loved the feeling of other people's blood on his hands.

Smiling to himself, Gaara decided that it was time why the little Hyuuga girl pushed herself beyond her limits. Licking his lips, he slowly made his way towards Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was startled when she heard another stick crack and then another very close by. Someone was walking towards her.

Pushing herself up, Hinata turned away from the approaching person, and was about to run when she felt something grab her legs.

Looking down, she gasped when she saw what bound her to that spot. Sand. There was sand around her ankles, holding her firmly to that spot.

Realizing the only person who could be doing this, Hinata began to look wildly around for the ninja from Suna.

"Looking for me?"

Snapping her head back to the front, she gasped when she saw Gaara standing a foot away from her. Had it not been for the sand that still was wrapped around her ankles, Hinata would have fallen backwards.

"Gaara, I… Why… You…" Hinata stuttered. 'Damn! Why do I have to start stuttering now!'

"Why what? Why do I hold you here and not let you leave?" Gaara asked in a mocking tone. "Because, Hinata, I want to talk to you."

Looking up, Hinata asked in a surprised voice, "With me? Why?" Her eyes then drifted down to the ground.

Taking Hinata's chin between his thumb and index finger, Gaara forced her to look at him. Pale eyes stared back at aquamarine ones.

"Why do you push yourself so hard to become stronger? What motivates you to do that?" Gaara asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

Taken back by his question, Hinata stared at Gaara. 'Why?' she thought.

"Because," she began with new self confidence, "I'm doing this to prove to someone that I am not weak."

"And who is this person?" Gaara asked with a newfound curiosity.

"My father," Hinata stated simply, looking Gaara straight in the eye.

Startled by her answer and sudden straightforwardness, Gaara remained quiet for a few moments. The awkward silence enveloped them, causing Hinata to shiver.

"You want to prove yourself so much to your father that you are willing to bleed for that cause?" he asked sternly. Taking his hand away from her face, Gaara took Hinata's soft, yet bloody hands in his own calloused ones.

Hinata looked down at her hands then back up at Gaara. She was shocked by what he was doing and even more so that she heard a slight bit of concern in his voice.

Glancing down quickly, she realized that Gaara's sand was retreating back to his gourd. 'Why is he making his sand let go? Doesn't he want to hold me here?' Realizing that she could run now, Hinata thought she would be racing through the forest back to her home and pretend like nothing had happened. But instead Gaara's cold gaze held her.

"So, Hyuuga, what is your answer?" Gaara's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Yes, Gaara, I am willing to spill my own blood to prove to my father that I am not weak and that I am capable of leading my clan one day."

Again shocked by her answer, Gaara let his eyes travel over the girl in front of him.

Hinata was beautiful, he had to admit. Her cascading hair, now completely free from her bun, framed her pale face perfectly. Her pale eyes stared back at him; he could detect no signs of hatred or detestation coming for him coming from her. Without her usual jacket on, Gaara could see that Hinata had perfect curves and a wonderful body. All together, Gaara just found Hinata attractive.

Leaning towards her, Gaara tickled her ear with his warm breath.

"Just remember one thing," he began.

Alarmed by Gaara's sudden closeness, Hinata just barely managed to whisper a frail "what".

Smiling, Gaara reached up and cupped her face. Looking into her beautiful pale orbs, he continued.

"Remember that I'll always be watching over you, my little fallen angel."

And with a small gust of sand he was gone, leaving a stunned Hinata standing in the middle of the clearing staring at the spot where he had just stood…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh, not as good as I wanted, but hey, they got to meet somewhere. Right?

I'll try and introduce some more characters in the next chapter and Gaara and Hinata WILL meet in the next chapters. There might even be a little fluff if I feel like it. ;)

Well, until next time my friends!

--TheUnknownDead


	4. Purpose In Life

Please enjoy chapter 4!

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto is not mine, you know that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: Purpose In Life**

"Where is she? She's late and she's never late!"

Sakura was pacing back and forth in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had agreed to spend the day together. Everyone had arrived, everyone that is, except Hinata.

"Will you just calm down, Sakura?" Ino said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, Sakura, Hina's probably still trying to get past her damn father," added Tenten.

"I know! I know! It's just that it's normally Hinata who's waiting for us and now she's 20 minutes late!" The pink haired Kunoichi's started to bite her lower lip on top of her pacing.

"Hey stop biting your lip. That's what Hinata does," Ino scolded her friend.

Sakura shot both Ino and Tenten a look of daggers before continuing her fretting over her best friend, Hinata Hyuuga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata, don't you have to be somewhere right now?" Neji asked.

Looking up from her cup of tea, Hinata's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shoot! I forgot I have to meet the guys at Ino's shop today!" She cried.

Scrambling out her chair, Hinata raced out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Bursting into her room, she began to pull on her usual attire and throw her backpack together.

"I can't believe I forgot!" She scolded herself. "I hope the guys won't be mad."

Her thoughts had been focused on the night before and her meeting with Gaara of the Desert. Instead of being scared about Gaara's statement that he was always going to watch over her, she felt safe. What he had said, it just made her fell, well, better about going outside alone or anywhere for that matter.

Hinata had noticed how handsome Gaara was. His tall, muscular form and attractive features made him all the more alluring. His dark red, unruly hair parted slightly to reveal the kanji on his forehead, adding to his mysterious personality. And those cold, aquamarine eyes just drew her in.

Shaking herself out her thoughts about Gaara, Hinata hurried into the kitchen and gave Neji a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Neji for reminding me," she told her cousin. After the Chuunin exams, she and Neji had a very good friendship.

Smiling at Hinata, Neji just shook his head.

"Tell Tenten I said hi."

"Ok," she called back as she ran out of the Hyuuga compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys!" Hinata shouted as she arrived at their appointed meeting place.

"Hinata!" Sakura ran towards her friend, nearly tackling and choking Hinata to death in her bear hug.

"We were so worried about you!" Sakura cried.

Walking towards the two, Ino and Tenten managed to pry Sakura off of Hinata.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. We were about to give up on you!" joked Tenten, playfully punching Hinata in the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry guys, but I got off track and once I realized that I was late I hurried over here," Hinata apologized.

"Ah forget, Hina," stated Ino.

"Yeah, lets just go have a good time," Sakura said in a cheerful voice.

Walking towards their favorite restaurant, the four began to laugh and chat about what they were going to do that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking down upon the four good friends, Gaara watched with interest as they sat under a large Sakura tree, talking.

He had been watching them off and on throughout the entire day. He had noticed that Hinata preferred to listen to her friends rather than talk herself.

Finally, when the friends took their leave from each other, Gaara began to follow Hinata as she walked home.

It was late, too late for anyone to be out. Hinata had stayed under the Sakura tree after three friends left for their own homes in the middle of Konoha. She didn't feel like going home yet and dealing with her father, so she had decided stay a bit longer.

Once again, her thoughts drifted to Gaara. Why was she so drawn to him? She should be terrified of demon vessel, but she was not. Instead, she wished to see him again, for reasons she did not know.

Sighing, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. Not thinking about how she would be punished if she came home late, Hinata drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her dreams filled with a red headed Sand nin.

Soon afterwards, Gaara leapt down next to the sleeping Hinata. Staring intently at her peaceful features, so different from the ones a few nights ago, Gaara started to wonder what the emotions he was feeling were. He always got them when he was around Hinata; no one else, just her.

Reaching out and playing with one of her silken locks, Gaara tried to put figure out why he had no impulse to scare or hurt the sleeping girl in front of him. Yesterday when he had told her that he would always watch over her, his intention was to frighten her. Now, he wanted to stay true to what he had said to her.

Hinata was beautiful; it was easy for him to see that. With her well-placed curves, angelic appearance, and serene white eyes, Gaara was surprised she was still single. Her nature was kind, caring, and gentle. She hated when people or animals got hurt, even though she herself was hurt constantly by others.



Clutching his, Gaara let out a low growl. Shukaku was not pleased with the feelings his container was developing for the Hyuuga heir and wanted her out of the picture.

"No. I won't kill her," Gaara said in a deep voice.

His sand was getting restless at the prospect of a possible kill, slowly pouring out of his gourd and surrounding both him and Hinata.



Looking back up at Hinata, Gaara let a small smile grace his lips.

"No. Hinata couldn't hurt me if she tried," he said softly.

Standing, Gaara picked up Hinata's sleeping form and began to leap from rooftop to rooftop, making his way towards the Hyuuga compound. He shut out Shukaku by forcing himself to think about the girl in his arms.

'She's so light,' he mused as he approached her home.

Entering Hinata's room through her open window, Gaara laid her down on her bed. Angering Shukaku even more and against his own better judgment, Gaara bent down and kissed Hinata's forehead lightly.

Exiting through Hinata's window, Gaara had to deal with Shukaku's fury the rest of the night, but he didn't care.

Before that night, he had no purpose in life, but now as he left the Hyuuga compound, he did: To protect Hinata…from himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that took a long time to write and think about. This was mainly to introduce more characters. Next chapter will have another meeting between Hinata and Gaara, but this time Hinata will be awake. )

--TheUnknownDead


	5. Job

Some of you were wondering why I start school so early. It's because my school gets out on June 5th and goes back on July 25th. Sucks, doesn't it?

Also, do to some health problems ((see my profile if you wish to know what I mean)) I might be a little late updating, but I'll try my best.

I was also thinking of starting a C2 for Hinata romance based stories, but I am not sure yet. If you want me to and are willing to help me with it, contact me.

Heads up, Shukaku's text will be different than before due to the fact every time I used it screwed my computer up. So instead it will be in Italics.

BTW, thanks marsnmonkey for the idea about Shukaku and Gaara talking. I didn't know how to start this chapter off until you said that. Thankies!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5: Job**

_Stupid boy, listen to me!_

"Why should I?"

_Damn it boy! Do as I say!_

"Hmph."

_Have you forgotten that it was **I **who gave you life? Have you forgotten that it was **I **who made you all-powerful?_

"Have you forgotten that it was **you **who took my mother's life? Have you forgotten that it was **you** that made me a monster? Hated and despised by everyone?

_Who needs a mother? Who needs to feel accepted and loved? Who, boy?_

"I do."

Gaara sat atop the Hokage's office, looking down upon all of Konoha. He could make out Temari and Shikamaru walking through the streets, Naruto eating at his favorite ramen restaurant, and numerous other people he knew going on with their daily lives.

Looking to his left, Gaara could make out the apartment building where he and his two siblings were staying at for the time being. Their father, the Kazekage, had ordered them to stay in Konoha for several months to strengthen the renewed alliance between Suna and Konoha.

He had just been released from a meeting with the Hokage in which they had discussed pressing military problems that Suna was facing. After the Sand Village's failed attack on Konoha, their already small army was almost completely gone. With the help of the Leaf Village, a promising rise in Sand shinobi was not to far off.

Sighing, Gaara leaned back against mast that bore the Konoha flag. His gourd lay off to the side. With nothing to occupy himself with, Gaara was faced with the problem of having to hear Shukaku's ranting.

His "obsession", as Gaara had begun to call Hinata, was busy working in the Konoha Hospital so there was no way he could watch her without being noticed. Nothing else was interesting to do in the Leaf Village, so Gaara had to occupy himself with observing the setting sun.

Gaara was suddenly hit with a wave of intense pain. Gripping his head, he let out a hiss as the demon inside of him flared in anger.

Listen to me when I am speaking to you! You are weak if you wish that pathetic girl of the Hyuugas to hold any affection for you!

Growling, Gaara gritted his teeth in frustration. 'Damn it! He heard me thinking about Hinata.'

_Of course I heard you, idiot! **I **am **you** and **you **are **me**. We are the same person._

"No were are not! We are two different people. You are just a demon inside of me that has ruined my life."

_Ruined your life? Oh my idiotic boy, **you **are the one who ruined your life. You had no friends so you sought comfort in me. By doing so, you were the one who caused so many people to die._

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Gaara gripped his head as Shukaku spoke to him.

You know it's true, Gaara. But, perhaps, one of the murders that you will commit will be because of me.

"What do you mean?"

_I mean the death of the Hyuuga girl whom you've seen to have taken a great interest to. She clouds your thoughts and you become weak. You follow her everyday and you went as far as to kiss her. That is unacceptable._

"No, I wont let you hurt her. Even if she has no concern for me, she has given me a purpose."

_A purpose? Ha! What could purpose could that weakling give to you?_

"To protect her from you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked out the window of her and Sakura's office at the Konoha Hospital. Her elbows rested on the windowsill and her chin nestled on her hands.

Her shift was to be over soon and she had no patients to tend to at the moment. So here she was, with apparently nothing to do for the next 15 minutes or so until Shizune told her and Sakura they could go home.

But about 10 minutes ago, Hinata had discovered something to pass the time by with. And that was observing a certain red headed Sand nin.

She had seen him throughout the entire day, sitting above the Hokage's office. Hinata hadn't had the time until recently to watch him and she found she was enjoying herself.

She found him both handsome and interesting. She hadn't spoken to him since their first meeting in the forest and Hinata wasn't sure if she ever did want to talk to him again. 'Damn me and my shyness,' she cursed herself.

Gaara sent chills through her every time she saw him, even from afar. He made her heart race just like Naruto used to, but now it raced with 5 times the speed.

Hinata knew that it had been Gaara who had taken her home after she had fallen asleep the night before. When she woke up, it was obvious because there had been sand all over her floor.

Smiling, Hinata walked over to her desk where her forehead protector lay. Brushing her fingertips over the symbol of a leaf, Hinata picked it up and tied it around her neck.

Her gaze then fell upon the two pictures on her desk. One was her with Tenten, Ino, and Sakura in front of the main gate. The other included herself, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei. She had no pictures of her family.

That saddened her, for when she looked over at Sakura's desk, she could see at least 3 of her parents and other relatives.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sakura walked in. She seemed upset and worried about something.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, in her timid voice.

"Shizune just gave me a job to do, but even though if it's really simple and easy I'll be late for my date with Naruto if I do it!" Sakura cried, as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Its ok, Sakura, I'll do the job for you. I don't want you to be late for your date," offered Hinata.

Sakura spun around and hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata managed to free herself from her friends hug of death and catch her breath.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Hinata! You're the best friend I could ever ask for!"

"No problem. So what's the job?" asked Hinata.

"Oh its really easy," stated Sakura as she dashed towards the door. "All you have to do is tell Gaara of the Desert that the Tsunade wished to speak with him here in one hour."

"W-what?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata slowly took her time approaching the rooftop on which Gaara sat. Above the sun was setting, painting the sky a myriad of alluring colors.

She cursed herself for being so generous all the time because now, that trait of hers had landed her a task she did not want to do. But she knew that if she didn't fetch Gaara, Tsunade would be very angry with her.

Looking up, Hinata realized she was on the opposite of Gaara. He was now standing with his back towards her. His strong arms were crossed over his hard chest. Swallowing, Hinata slowly made her way towards the last person she wanted to see.

'Its ok.' Just tell him that the Hokage wishes to see him at the hospital and then leave,' Hinata tried to reassure herself as she drew closer, but something told her that it wouldn't be that easy.

When she was directly behind him, Hinata steadied herself before talking to him.

"Gaara?"

The Sand nin's eyes shot open. He had been distracted by Shukaku, who was still yelling at him, and had not noticed Hinata approach him.

Turning around, Gaara looked down into Hinata's pale eyes. 'What could she want?'

"Yes?" He said in an emotionless voice.

Fixing her eyes onto the ground, Hinata began to tell him why she was there.

"The Hokage requests your—" She was stopped by Gaara, who had reached out and cupped her cheek. Just like the last time they had met, he forced her to look him in the eye.

"I prefer it if you would look at me when you talked to me, Hinata," Gaara said dryly.

"S-sorry," murmured Hinata. 'Oh I wish he'd take his hand away.'

Gaara's touch sent shivers down her spine and his gaze silently caressed her. Hinata could see that Gaara was pleased with the way she didn't turn away from his touch. She wondered why anyone would want to shun Gaara's hand; it held such comfort and a sense of safety with it.

"Continue." Hinata was jolted out of her thoughts by Gaara's deep voice.

"The Hokage wishes for you to meet her at the hospital in 10 minutes," she said in her timid voice.

Gaara had to lean in to hear what she was saying. 'Her voice is so soft. I can barely hear her.' He thought.

Their faces were only inches apart now, and Hinata was unnerved by their closeness. But instead of telling Gaara that she needed to go, Hinata just stood there staring into his cold, aquamarine eyes.

"Shukaku wonders why I don't kill you. I can tell you ask yourself the same thing, Hinata."

Hinata was shocked by what Gaara had just said. How did he know that she asked herself that? Was it that obvious? And wasn't Shukaku the demon inside of him? Why did it want Gaara to kill her?

These questions and a million others raced through her mind at top speed. But her train of thought was halted by Gaara's voice.

"I have a one reason why I will never kill you. Do you wish to know what that is?" Gaara asked her. Hinata was about nod when he continued his explanation without waiting for her to answer.

"You have given a purpose to live. You see, Hinata, you interest for reasons I cannot explain nor comprehend and it is these reasons that have made me want to protect you," Gaara said casually.

Hinata stared up at him. 'W-what does he mean?' Suddenly, Hinata became dimly aware of the decreasing space and air between them.

"Hinata, you are very delicate and I can see in your eyes that your truly do not wish to be a shinobi. Many times you have been broken a stepped upon, but you always pick yourself up and continue life. Never does the thought of hatred cross your mind," Gaara continued, looking intently into Hinata's eyes. Eyes which captivated him and pulled him in.

"You have never once looked upon me with hatred or disgust. Your eyes have never held the intention to kill me and I thank you."

Hinata was shocked by what he was saying. 'People actually look at him like that? Why? He's changed from being that killer from 7 years ago to a great asset to his village,' Hinata thought angrily. She didn't know why people hated Gaara so much when it was not even his fault that a demon was inside him.

"So, Hinata, before I leave to meet with your esteemed Hokage, I must do something," Gaara stated, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"And what is that?" Hinata asked. She applauded herself for not stuttering.

"This."

Without warning, Gaara closed the space in between them, his arms pulling her flush against him. Chapped lips met soft ones in a duet of passion. Gaara's kiss was rough and hungry and Hinata found it hard to breathe.

Breaking the kiss, Gaara smiled, satisfied with what he had just done. Hinata still couldn't believe that he had just kissed her.

"Well, until next time my dear Hinata," Gaara leaped down into the streets of Konoha and started towards the hospital.

Hinata slowly raised her hand to her mouth, gently brushing her lips with her fingertips. A small smile formed itself on her face and the Hyuuga found that she had enjoyed the kiss, even though she knew she shouldn't…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was…odd. Well review and tell me what you think. Yet again, another chapter from this story was an ass to write, but I love doing it.

Love ya guys!

--TheUnknownDead


	6. Relationship

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I just started 8th grade, and I'm under a lot of stress. I hope you like this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Relationship 

A tall, blonde haired figure walked into an apartment near the middle of Konoha. Slowly, taking off her shoes, she walked silently towards a black clothed man staring out the window.

"You're home late, Temari."

"I know, Kankuro. I've just been so busy with the meetings."

"And Shikamaru?"

Temari just stared at her younger brother. 'How had he found out about that? Shikamaru and I wanted to keep our relationship a secret for a little while longer!' Temari thought wildly.

Seeing his sister's distress, Kankuro scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You may be one of the best shinobi in Sand, but you are terrible at keeping your relationship with that slacker secret," he said smirking.

"Shove off," Temari retorted in a cold voice.

Kankuro resumed what he was doing before and stared out the window. A soft breeze entered their apartment, bringing them memories of their home village, the Wind Country. Both missed it sorely. It had been 6 and half months since they had last seen it and it would be a couple more until they saw it again.

But even though they missed Suna, they wondered if their younger brother did at all. Gaara and their father were still not on good terms with each other. Their father was greatly intimidated by his youngest son and would try and avoid him, but that only angered Gaara more.

The villagers were also still terrified of Gaara. It seemed as if little had changed in the Village Hidden in the Sand. Temari and Kankuro were no longer afraid of their brother as they once had been, but still greatly respected him and gave him enough room.

Back home, Gaara had terrifying mood swings. One moment he could be calm and silent; the next, he could be yelling and throwing things at people. These outbursts were becoming more frequent and more dangerous. Gaara had sent one of the servants to the hospital with a broken arm after he had thrown him into the wall the last time he lost his temper.

Temari and Kankuro were afraid that Gaara might lose control in Konoha and hurt one of the villagers. That would not sit well with the Hokage at all. But surprisingly, Gaara had not gone off on anyone and was still as calm as could be.

Their brother's strange behavior was both reassuring and unnerving at the same time.

"Hey, Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think something is wrong with Gaara? I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine," sighed Kankuro. He didn't understand why Temari worried about Gaara. He did, after all, have a demon to protect him.

"I hope you're right," Temari murmured as the sun set, painting the sky beautiful colors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A beautiful, dark haired girl walked through Konoha's forest. She walked silently through the maze of trees, her slender legs taking her to her favorite spot.

Once she heard the roar of crashing water, she immediately felt at ease and sighed. This was the one place where she could sit and forget everything bad in her life.

Hinata walked out of the trees and soon came insight of a tall, majestic waterfall. She had come here all her life and it still took her breath away each time she saw it. It was located a good distance from the borders of Konoha in a secluded area. There were flowers here that grew nowhere else in the Fire Country, ones without names or words to describe their beauty.

Her mother used to take her when she was younger. They would lie quietly in the flowers and let the crash of the waterfall lull them. Hinata would play in the shallow parts of the stream while her mother stood on the shore watching her. They would stay there for hours, enjoying the simple beauty and elegance of nature.

That was many years ago. Hinata's mother had died giving birth to Hanabi and now Hinata always traveled to the waterfall by herself. Seeing the place where her and her mother used to visit always brought sad memories, but they brought more good ones than bad.

Sitting down near the water, Hinata closed her eyes and let her troubles be swept away by the current. Running her hand over the soft grass, the Hyuuga woman let herself get lost in the simplicity of it all.

The reason Hinata had come here was to escape from her father. Hiashi was angry at the fact that Hinata was weaker than her younger sister, Hanabi. He had said that if she did not become stronger than Hanabi soon, her title of heiress would be taken away and given to her little sister.

Hinata had tried to defend herself and tell her father that she was becoming stronger, but all she earned was a hard slap across the face. He had then yelled at her, calling her a disgrace to the Hyuuga name and an embarrassment of a daughter. Her father's words hurt more than his actions.

Slowly raising her hand to touch the bruise that was slowly appearing on her cheek, Hinata let one tear escape her closed eyes.

Withdrawing her hand, Hinata let her thoughts drift back to a red haired boy who had stolen her first kiss.

"Gaara…"

That name sent shivers down her spine and evoked fear within her. But it also brought a feeling of warmth to her and made her heart beat faster. She was confused with the feelings she had for Gaara. Did she hate him or did she like him? Yes, Hinata was very confused.

Even though she knew of his bloody past and deadly personality, Hinata felt drawn to Gaara. Maybe it was because she knew he hurt on the inside and being who she was, wanted to help him. Or maybe it was because they were so different that Hinata was attracted to him. Maybe it was neither or maybe it was both. Whatever it was, Hinata was realizing that her long time crush on Naruto Uzumaki was slowly disappearing and being replaced with one for Sabaku no Gaara.

Placing her hands behind her to support her weight, Hinata leaned backwards and observed the slowly darkening sky above her. Smiling, Hinata remembered how her mother used to tell her stories about the stars when they would come out here.

"Oh mother, I wish you were here," sighed Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Kankuro?"

"Yeah, Temari?"

"What time is it?"

"9:30. Why?"

"Where's Gaara?"

The two Sand Siblings looked at each other quickly, worry and fear plastered over their faces. It was very dangerous not to know where Gaara was, especially at night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Idiot boy! Why are always watching her? She's doing nothing special except sitting there! 

"…"

Are you even listening? Ever since you kissed that weakling, you've been following her more and…

It was cut off by a sharp "Shut up". Gaara was becoming increasingly tired of listening to Shukaku yell at him for kissing Hinata.

Hinata 

He did not feel sorry about kissing her and would gladly do it again. Her lips had been so sweet and soft; he could hardly control himself when their lips met. He wanted more and wanted it soon.

Selfish. That was what Shukaku had been calling him. He kept on saying that he only wanted the pleasure of kissing and touching Hinata; that he did not actually love her, just lusted after her. After all, it had said, a monster like Gaara could never love.

"You're wrong." He growled, clenching his fists.

Gaara stood within the shadows of the trees surrounding the waterfall. He had followed Hinata there and had watched her ever since. Gaara had thought that after he kissed Hinata, she would be gone from his thoughts. Instead, she plagued them even more.

Hinata confused him. She did not push him away when he had kissed her nor did she yell at him when he had stepped away. Hinata Hyuuga was too kind a person for her own good, he thought. One day, she might seriously get hurt.

Gaara felt a small smile tug at his lips as he watched Hinata. She was the only person who could evoke such feelings from him. She was the only one who could make him smile, make his heart race, or make him feel warm. Hinata could do all these things to him and she didn't even know it.

Looking back towards Hinata, Gaara could see that the moon's pale light was illuminating her face, revealing flawless skin, closed eyes, and parted lips. The way she was sitting showed her wonderful curves and well-filled breasts.

Gaara's eyes filled with lust and his breathing became ragged. He needed to feel Hinata, to taste her, to maker her his. Forgetting his promise to Hinata, Gaara gave into his lust. Gaara was going to get his way whether Hinata liked it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's eyes shot open when she felt something brush against her hands. Looking down she was startled to see that sand was dancing over skin. 'Wait! Sand?' Hinata tried to stand up, but the sand held her there. Hearing footsteps, Hinata looked up to see Gaara standing over her,

"G-Gaara?" She whispered.

Smirking, Gaara eyes scanned Hinata's body. He had the advantage over her. Kneeling beside her, Gaara reached out and cupped Hinata's face.

"Do you hate me, Hinata?"

"W-what?" Hinata was very confused.

"Do you hate me? For kissing you?" Repeated Gaara.

Looking into Gaara's aquamarine eyes, Hinata felt fear spread through her body. 'Where is he going with this? And why is holding me down with his saHe didn't do this the last time.' Hinata continued to stare at him before answering.

"No, I don't hate you."

"Why not?"

"Why should I hate you?"

Gaara looked at Hinata, slightly shocked that she held no anger towards him for kissing her. Leaning in, Gaara whispered in Hinata's ear.

"You're the only one who's ever said that. "

"W-what?" Hinata was shocked. Had Gaara grown up always thinking that everyone hated him? She felt her fear die away and be replaced with pity.

Turning her head so that their noses touched, Hinata looked into Gaara's sad eyes. She saw so much sorrow and loneliness in there; it hurt her to see that in a person's eyes. She looked down briefly when she felt Gaara's sand let her go.

Reaching up, Hinata gently touched Gaara's face. He was so warm and yet he was so cold at the same time.

Startled by her sudden actions, Gaara's eyes widened. No one had touched him like that before. Her hand was so soft and delicate; it made Gaara's heart speed up for a moment. Closing his eyes, Gaara leaned into her palm and covered her hand with his own.

Opening his eyes, Gaara wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her towards him. Their faces were even closers now, their lips a breath away. Gaara's hand left Hinata's and began to caress the sensitive spot on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Gaara?"

"Thank you."

In one swift move, Gaara had Hinata pinned underneath him. His lips had captured hers and his tongue darted into her mouth. He was kissing her hard and roughly, causing her to whimper. His tongue met hers and it wasn't long until Gaara had Hinata moaning.

Hinata didn't know whether to push Gaara off or let him continue, but a moment later she knew the answer. It just felt too good to make him stop. Building up her courage, Hinata began to copy Gaara, but not as roughly.

Gaara inwardly smiled when Hinata began to kiss him back. It looked like he would get what he wanted without doing it against Hinata's will.

Gaara's mouth then left Hinata's and trailed down to her neck. He began to suck, lick, and bite her soft, tender skin. Tilting her head to give him better access, Hinata let out a moan. Her hands tangled themselves in Gaara's messy red hair.

Hinata gasped when she felt Gaara's hand begin to go underneath her shirt.

"Gaara, w-we probably shouldn't do this," she said in a quiet voice.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"W-well…" Hinata didn't know why.

Gaara chuckled at Hinata's innocence.

"Hinata, I wont stop. I want you far too much to quit now." His voice was thick with lust and breathing was ragged. Nodding her head slowly, Hinata silently told Gaara that he could continue.

His calloused hand soon found Hinata's large breasts. His thumb began to play with its nipple, squeezing and pinching it hard. Gaara hungered for more so he pushed Hinata's shirt up so that he could see her breasts.

Leaning down, Gaara began to suck on one of Hinata's breasts while his hand continued to play with the other one.

Hinata arched her back into Gaara when he gently bit her nipple. Moaning as he continued to work on her chest, Hinata pushed Gaara's head against her, pleading for more.

Bringing his head back up, Gaara whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Do you want to go farther?" His voice was deep and alluring.

Hinata was silent for a moment, contemplating her answer. After a few more minutes of silence, she finally nodded.

Smiling, Gaara kissed her softly.

"I promise to be gentle."

That night, Hinata lost her virginity, but she gained something as well. They both did. The knowledge that there was someone in this world who loved them more than anything else in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry if you wanted a lemon, but I cannot write one for reasons being of my own. But I hope you liked the slight lemon that I did write! Please review!

--TheUnknownDead


End file.
